


Daddy Knows Best

by indigo_inks



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Creepy Fluff, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/pseuds/indigo_inks
Summary: Justin would’ve done anything for his father,anything, up to and including volunteering his young body for Dr. Deng’s…unorthodoxmedical experiments. And what did he want in return? What else in the great, wide world would a loyal, devoted son like Justin want? Why, a father’s love, but of course!
Relationships: Gynecologist Father/Pregnant Teen Son, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 59
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Daddy Knows Best

Justin blushes and turns his face aside when Dr. Deng strokes his bare belly. “D-daddy…”

Dr. Deng pretends not to notice his teenage son’s embarrassment and continues to stroke. Justin is ripe with the child his father has put inside of him, the skin tight and striped with jagged maroon stretch marks. He doesn’t like the stretch marks, Dr. Deng knows, because he’s afraid they make him look ugly. But as far as Dr. Deng is concerned, nothing about Justin could ever be ugly.

“Eight and a half months,” he says fervently. “Ah, Justin, I’m so proud of you! You’ve done so well!”

Justin’s smile is tentative. Ah, as ever – so very eager to please! “Is…is everything all right with the baby, Daddy?” he asks.

“Everything’s perfect,” Dr. Deng reassures him. And he ought to know; he’s an OB-GYN by trade, after all, and beloved by his patients. He’s especially beloved by the one who matters most.

“T-then…can we…?” Justin’s body is practically vibrating with barely suppressed need.

Always living in hope, his son! It’s why he had agreed to allow Dr. Deng to impregnate him in the first place. Justin would’ve done anything for his father, _anything_ , up to and including volunteering his young body for Dr. Deng’s… _unorthodox_ medical experiments. And what did he want in return? What else in the great, wide world would a loyal, devoted son like Justin want? Why, a father’s love, but of course!

Dr. Deng gives Justin’s belly one last, tender stroke and pulls his son into his arms. They kiss, long and sweet, and Justin guides Dr. Deng’s hand down to his cock. He is already hard, and Dr. Deng feels an answering ache of desire throbbing at the base of his own cock.

“Love me, Daddy,” Justin whispers hotly.

Yes, Dr. Deng decides, his son has exceeded expectations. He is therefore happy to oblige.


End file.
